marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neogenic Nightmare Part 6: Morbius
This is the sixth episode of the second season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Mariah Crawford *Sergei Kravinoff *Debra Whitman *Felicia Hardy *Mary Jane Watson *Liz Allan Antagonists: *Morbius (first appearance as Morbius) Plot Spider-Man chases after armed robbers but as he does, he gets a pain down the side of his body. The robbers take advantage of Spider-Man's pain and are about to shoot him when the police show up, causing them to flee. Spider-Man then visits Mariah Crawford, who tells the hero that she has perfected a serum which could cure him of his genetic mutation disease but could also kill him or remove his powers. Reluctantly, Mariah gives Spider-Man the serum and the hero leaves with it. At ESU, Michael Morbius heads into the lab to work on his experiment while Peter Parker aims to see if Mariah's serum will work. Getting spooked by a noise, Peter puts the serum and his blood sample into his locker and the pain in his side causes him to leave. Morbius reveals that he has been spying on Peter and he steals Peter's blood sample and serum. Believing this to be Peter's work to win the contest to be Dr. Curt Connors lab assistant, Morbius sets himself the task to try and replicate Peter's blood. Felicia Hardy meets with Morbius in his workspace inside a clocktower. Morbius shows how he has been stealing electricity and Peter's research for his own experiments into Neogenics. He tells Felicia of the illness that is striking his home country and how he plans to learn in America to find a cure for his people. Morbius believes that bats are carrying the disease so he is studying them. Peter hides from Mary Jane Watson, feeling guilty about not calling her but fearful of starting a relationship when his genetic mutation disease could transform him into some monster. Mary Jane discusses with Liz Allan the fact that she hasn't heard from Peter in ages. Back at his clocktower lab, Morbius attempts to use Neogenics to find out how Peter created this altered DNA. However, a bat gets in the way of the experiment and when Morbius attempts to shoo it away, it bites him. This bite transform Morbius into a creature which is dependent on plasma to survive. Morbius, feeling the hunger, flies away. As Spider-Man decides to spend more time with Mary Jane, Morbius begins attacking students on campus and draining their plasma. Just as he is about to attack a young woman, Morbius is stopped by Spider-Man. The two begin to fight but the pain in Spider-Man's side strikes him again, giving Morbius a chance to strike. But at the last moment, Morbius dodges Spider-Man and flies away. Wondering who that attacker was, Spider-Man finds a tape recorder that the villain dropped. He listens to it and learns that Morbius stole his blood sample and that partially caused him to turn into a plasma absorbing creature. Spider-Man swings around campus, trying to find where Morbius made his transformation. He reasons that he must want someone close to him right now and he remembers how he and Felicia were close. Peter arrives at Felicia's dorm room, warning Felicia to stay away from Morbius. Thinking that Peter is jealous of her and Morbius, Felicia manages to get Peter out of her room but just as he leaves Morbius arrives. Felicia screams when she sees Morbius and Peter, hearing this, changes into costume and swings into the room as Spider-Man. Spider-Man chases Morbius down to campus and the two fight but when the sun starts to rise, Morbius changes back into a human. Seeing this change, Spider-Man decides to take Mariah's serum. Later, Felicia goes to visit Morbius at the hospital but as the sun goes down, Morbius turns back into his vampire form and flies away just as Felicia enters the room. Mariah observes the cells affected by the serum and finds that they only worsen the condition. the police investigate Morbius' disappearance and Felicia reasons that Spider-Man must've took him as he was the person who put Morbius in the hospital in the first place. Mariah phones Sergei Kravinoff, telling him off the serum's enhancement of the mutation and that if Spider-Man takes it, it will change him immediately. At home, Peter takes the serum which intensifies the pain in his side until four extra arms grow out of him. Crew *Writers: John Semper, Brynne Stephens *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Director: Bob Richardson *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Susan Beaubian: Mariah Crawford **Gregg Berger: Sergei Kravinoff **Liz Georges: Debra Whitman **Jennifer Hale: Felicia Hardy **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Marla Jeanette Rubinoff: Liz Allan **Nick Jameson: Morbius Notes *Previous Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 5: Mutant's Revenge *Next Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 7: Enter the Punisher *This episode first aired on October 28th, 1995